I Need to Talk to You
by nikanaka
Summary: [Edited story] [Sorato AU One-shot] - The phrase that Sora was always afraid to face in her life, is now sitting in front of her, causing mental havoc. But when it's there, what can it really mean when it's your boyfriend who says it?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon's characters that appear in this story, which was created nonprofit, and only for fun and personal liberation of my disturbing brain. Thank you! :D

I Need to Talk to You

Sorato

One-Shot

...

"S-so?"

She's been waiting an answer for fifteen minutes, immersed in full anxiety and nervousness. An hour ago, the phone rang several times before she finally picked it up, realizing how desperate this person was. 'I need to talk to you...' the voice spoke in a harsh, deep and broke tone. It gave her shivers to even think about all the possibilities why she was called to come so suddenly; and none of them is positive.

When someone tells you something like that, you stop everything you are doing at the moment, then you listen, ask, illustrate and try to understand. The result is worst than the own words, because the other person is not telling you anything until you meet. And here she is, sitting in front of her boyfriend in a little café.

Sora analyses his facial and body expressions; his jaw is really tense, looking down; avoiding her eyes. His arms are in movement every five seconds and specially his hand, because he hasn't stop twisting it through the edge of the table.

 _This is not good!_

Sora tries to calm herself. She exhales some air to self control and intent again by posing her delicate left hand over his, but at the first and soft touch, he moves it away of her, under the table. This is an abrupt gesture that he never had before. She downcasts her head, feeling completely rejected by her boyfriend, with a deep and empty sensation in her stomach. This is it, this is the end of their long term relationship.

She pulls away one of the tears that falls down the length of her face and begin to speak, clearing her throat to sounds steady, trying hard to sounds unhurt.

"J-Just say it. Let's finish this already."

But she can't, her own voice betrays her. Sora is trembling, he can sense it, see it through his electric blue eyes.

Yamato looks straight to her with wide eyes, checking her expressions, mainly her ruby eyes; their are redder than usual. Her eyesbrows moving nervously, and he knows she's having a bad time with his silence, but words don't come out easily. He finally breaths hard to begin talking, although Sora seems to be starting first.

"Just tell me why, Yamato. Just explain why you want _this_ , that's all I'm going to ask right now…" he isn't understanding what she is saying. "Is it because I don't have much time now with this job? Or maybe, because I have new friends that you dislike… perhaps I, I no longer look as pretty as you would like... You're not satisfaced anymore."

"Sora! No!" He cuts her off. Yamato needs to stop her of wherever she is getting in. "This doesn't have anything to do with you, nor me. Well maybe it's me."

"Oh, No." Now it is her cutting him off. Sora leans forward, resting her hands on the table, and with a threatening voice, she says. "No! You will not come here to tell me the typical one; 'it's not you, it's me'. Okay?" She sounds more hurt and proud than ever.

 _Oh, boy._

Yamato tries to reach for her hand, but Sora doesn't want to be touched. Inmidiantly, she embraces herself avoiding eyes contact. Feeling and showing herself absolutely upset.

"Sora…" Yamato stops while the waitress put their order on the table; two cup of red tea, two glasses of water and a cake for sharing. He immediately regrets for telling her to meet in a public-full-of-strangers place, instead of somewhere else more private. When the girl leaves, he continues. "I'm not here to break up with you…" sighing, he straightens his back in the chair and keeps talking. "How can you even consider that option."

The girl tightens her arms even more, letting see her unbothoned blouse just in the breasts area. Clearly it is not intentional. In other circumstances he would tell her to fix her clothes. But not now, he is enjoying the view so much to notice the look in Sora. He'd missed her so much now they both have full time jobs on their respective careers.

"Because you're taking too much time on saying - Uh." She blinks and frowns. "Why are you smiling?!"

His joy is showing all over his face without notice his own lips smirking, and of course, the dense-desaproving look of his girlfriend. How can she think she isn't pretty enough? Sora always had said his eyes were intense, but hers are even more intense and fiery than his. Her delicate and soft skin, fit body, beautiful and unique hair, with an exquisite _perfume_ which kills him every time they're _together._ She is perfect for his eyes, and her personality; stronge, kind, polite, great…

 _My girlfriend is perfect for my imperfection._

"Okay." She dryly says when she stands up from her chair, tired of waiting. Yamato reaches out for Sora right away by wrapping her in his arms very tight.

"I'll never be that idiot to let you go, to breaking up with you…" He whispers, touching her cheek with his lips. "We belong together."

Completely blushed and bristling for the public affection, Sora sits down again and drinks a glass of water, well, both glasses of water. Seeing he does the same with that stupid and beautiful smile on his face, tries to relax her nerves.

All of a sudden, Sora is not that upset anymore.

"So?" She says, once again.

It's not that he wants to have some kind of power over her, but when Sora exposes herself with those emotions, it makes him want to protect her, and of course, to ensure her she is wrong. Clearly, Yamato has never mentioned this before, but he likes to feel he can look after her, and he is glad to know that every time Sora feels this way, he can taking care of her and be there for her, _forever_.

"You don't know how beautiful you are, Sora. Or how perfect you are to me. I'm thankful for being your boyfriend. So, please, don't ever _ever_ think the opposite." He reaches out for her hand again, this time, she lets him. "I'm so in love with you that breaking us apart is not, definitely not, part of my life plan. Not even in five hundred years."

Her cheeks burn like never before. She isn't ashamed, just shocked to see and hear her long term boyfriend, touching her and confessing his love towards her in a public place. The hug of a few moments ago was very unexpected. She never imagine that he would do such things, tightening like that when he only does it in they own intimacy. Sora is sure enough now, that Yamato didn't know where exactly he'd placed his hands; one in her lower part of her back, and the other on the side of her torso, under her arm, a few inches from her breast...

 _Oh, god..._

They are in Japan! The people, the japanese don't do those things in public. But, in the other side, she fels flattered to be considered like that by her boyfriend. It's secretly one of her biggest dream; to be adored by a man like that, to be loved by man like Yamato.

"Uhh…" Sora is not too sure of what to express. But finally, after a few moments, she sighs and said. "I thought the worst to be honest, but well, uhh…" She can't keep talking, his stupid smile still there, teasing her so hard. "I-I won't think such things again, but, you… ugh! Can you stop smiling like this, I can't focused myself!"

Yamato laughs. Planing to meet with his girlfriend was the best idea. "As you wish."

She breaths deeply, focusing on restart the conversation, so she can relax again. "Just tell me. Why you have called me so suddenly saying you needed to talk to me. Don't blame me for the overthinking, but stop taking too much ages and explain yourself."

Yamato's stomach begins to shudder completely as he remembers the reason why he asked her to go there, and the confused emotion from the beginning returns to his face, showing how bewildered he feels.

"What is it?"

"It's, it's my father."

Sora looks at him with wide eyes, surprise that Hiroaki Ishida is the reason. She instantly feels worried about him, sensing again, the worst. Sora takes Yamato's hands and encourages him to continue and, before silence, she ads the first thing that comes to her mind. "Please, don't tell me it's lung cancer."

Yamato frowns in shock. "W-What! No! It's _not_ that." Sora couldn't resist from saying it, Yamato's father has been smoking cigarettes since forever, so it's pretty reasonable to consider it. Although, by her boyfriend expression, she must have wait for the proper answer before bringing out something like that.

"Sorry… uh, but, Yamato please, just say it!"

"Okay, okay." He raises his hand in defense. Then exhales and confess himself. "I-I think something is bad with him. And it's not a sickness, well, I'm not that sure, just… he's acting weird lately."

Sora touches his hand to calm him down, sensing how hard is for Yamato to speak. "How is he acting, babe?"

"Well, where should I start?" He says, wheezing.

 _By speaking!_

"He started cooking. I mean, he literally went to the store, bought food and cooked aaall by himself following a youtube channel." Sora follows Yamato's hands movement with her sight while he raises them in the air.

"That's… good." Yamato can't believe her. "I mean, I know he is getting old, but never is too late. Besides, cooking can be a therapy sometimes, you know that."

"Of course, but not my dad. Cooking is like a martyrdom for him, Sora." Yamato dislike to talk about the reason why he hates the kitchen so much, Sora notices by his facial expression.

She nods, and in the nicest way, she asks. "Fine, so what else?"

"He bought perfume, new clothes. He doesn't look too tired after work. He jokes and smiles often, more than before. He is cheerful as hell, Sora. Oh! Also, he asks Takeru about our mother without hesitate… like nothing happened… I mean, if that's not randomly strange then tell me what hell is it. Because my father is _not_ like that."

Sora can't believe how blind Yamato could be. With that many hints, anyone would have guessed the reasons for his actions. "Y-Yeah, uh… it's certainly unusual from him, Yamato, but, uhh… Did you talk with Takeru about this?"

"I did. But he didn't say a word. I mean, he literally," Yamato emphasizes his speech with his hands and big eyes. "Just stayed in the couch laughing so damn loud, shaking his head from side to side, bugging me… That Baka! That's why I called you today, i need you."

She nods in acknowledgment because it's easy for her to understand him now. Yamato knows Takeru knows something about their father. But instead of explain the reasons, he just laughed of him for being so blindness. And of course, she would never make fun of something he completely ignore.

 _That mischievous!_

"Sora… what is it?" Sora shakes her head with the question, hoping he didn't see her small grin, during the daydreaming moment. "What caught you out?"

"Uh. Well..." What can a little honest do to him, right? "He is dating someone."

Yamato abruptaly stops his mouth from adding something else, and giggles, considering that possibility absolutely ridiculous. His father would never do those things, he is a workaholic and a almost sixty years old man. "Sora… what's wrong with you today?"

 _Me? You must be kidding!_

But he is really serious.

Sora rubs the right side of her neck, grinning for the announcement's reaction. "Nothing. I just said what I think."

"It's impossible!" Yamato exclaims, denying every single chance of his old father dating someone, he refuses to even consider it. He rubs his nose, exhasperated. "My father is too old, Sora. I mean, please!"

"Yamato, I think you are exaggerating. Ishida-sama is not that old. He is just fif."

"No!" Yamato says, closing his eyes and crossing the arms firmly in his chest. The red haired girl in front of him starts to giggle and then laughs completely, causing annoyance in their table. "I can't believe you! First Takeru, now _you_."

Sora, still giggling, tries again. "Yamato." But stops when the waitress returns to the table and asks, obviously adressing him. "Do you need anything el-"

"No!" that is his dry answer without even look at her. Yamato can't feel more regretted for going that place. He deeply knows how rude speaked to the waitress, but imaging his own father going on dates, confessing his love or makeing out with a woman, or another woman after so so long, disturbs him.

"We are okay, thank you very much." Sora says nicely, feeling sorry for the girl. The waitress seems to be a little embarrassed from the akward situation, so she leaves very quickly after nodding.

Sora sighs and makes a deminute moan, trying to think a way to be forgotten by her lovely boyfriend. He is having a bad time, and now that he may has the proper answer about his father lastest behavior, he may feels more confused than before. She needs to try something different.

"A-Are you saying." She starts, caughting his total attention for her low tone. "That when you are five hundred and twenty-nine years old and I am dead, you will not go out with anyone? What happens if after so much time being alone, you want to share the time you have left of life with a nice person, who will be a company to you at times when you won't be working or enjoying your days with your great grandchildren?"

Yamato blinks a couple of times after she finished the speech, feeling amazed by her. He lets scape a tiny moan, leans forward, and says. "Well, it depends on the girl. If she is an attractive woman, you know; tall, fit, maybe blonde as me, with green eyes and-Auch! Hey!" He complains of Sora's kick under the table. "Why did you do that?"

"You are impossible, Yamato!" She protests, irritated. And that's all he needed. When he starts laughing very loudly for some instants, releasing all his nerves and selfpresion for the issue, all because of her, Yamato can sense her intentions now pretty well.

"I was just joking, _babe_. But all I know now, is that I will put Koushiro under a huge technology research to find the way you live until the five hundred and twenty-nine years old with _this_ man." He puts a hand on his chest. Sora can not resist her smile scaping all over her face.

Yamato chuckles and Sora ads. "Did you finish? Because I was being serious."

"Yes."

"Okay..."

"Joe too."

"Yamato!" Sora exclaims, half laughing of the entire conversation. The twenty-nine years old boyfriend holds her hands, caressing with softness movements for a few minutes. They keep their gaze on to each other all that time, somehow communicating through the fusion of their eyes.

"Shall we go?" The girl nods enormously.

* * *

The road to his apartment is pretty quiet. All the way, they talked about things about job, friends, daily news or how crazy Yamato's nephew is. Both feeling chilled by the moment. But, at the exact second when Sora gets inside and changes her shoes, Yamato grabs her by the waist and puts her against the wall looking straight to the eyes with intensity.

She murmurs his name with innocence, the same that kills him. Yamato approaches to her and whispers. "The day you die, I'll die with you."

Sora feels noting but pleased hearing that, her heart is beating hard, but somehowshe tries to be steady in front of him. She only raises a brow. "But… I see your point. It's just, maybe I was being paranoid or-"

"Selfish?"

He rests his forehead on hers and murmurs an sincere _yes_. Sora loves when they understand each other. They were randomly talking all the way home, but she's pretty sure her boyfriend was working on his thought the entire time. Yamato haven't moving in from his father's apartment by pure concern, selflessness and fear. She always knew the reasons, they both growned up with only one version of a parent, both have been living with them until today, so, to acknowledge these feelings wasn't too difficult. She gets him as much as he gets her.

Sora embraces her boyfriend by the neck, grinning playfully for a couple of seconds. "I know we are not teenages anymore, but…" she is talking to his chest, before adressing to his electric blue eyes. "Is your father coming home soon?"

Yamato makes a cocky smile and then leans to his right, to check the clock on the wall, where he notices that he will come home in around an hour. Sighning, he looks down at a small table with a messege from his father. He tooks the note to read it and then smiles like a cool champion.

"What is it?"

Yamato turns to face Sora, put his hand on her hips and presses their pelvis with one exhuberant movement. She is holding him tight but still focused in his eyes. He can't resist the temptation of feeling her body in that cold winter afternoon anymore.

After a soft and passionate kiss between them, still in the entrance hall, Yamato pulls back a little, trying to focus his last response, since the groans they both are doing are unsustainable.

"I think this is the perfect time to stop being selfish."

Sora senses what he might be talking about, but the fevour she feels inside her is greater at the moment, that would not let words ruin the encounter.

Words will come out tomorrow, when they wake up from a wild night to eat breakfast. When Yamato explains her what his father wrote in the note he left. When he tells her she was right about everything and he will let Hiroaki live his life as he wants...

And, when Yamato ask her to move in together.

 _The End._

"Wait, wait..."

Yamato is breathing loud, when he interrupts they lustful kiss in the middle of the party. The bed is all messy; the covers are everywhere in his room, their clothes too.

Sora was fiercely moaning, feeling absolutely hot when he decided to stop the act. She has to blink twice to focus and say. "W-What's wrong?"

"If i die... or we broke up, which won't happen, ever, okay?... You, will you go on dates with another man?"

"Uh..." That hesitation hits his chest, but when he sees her beautiful grin and feels her soft touch around his face, the heart inside him beats again.

"If you die, i die with you."

The End!

* * *

Author's Note:

Aaahhh! I can't believe i finally, finally i did this. I've been writing stories for almost a year ago, and this is first time posting something here, as you can see.

If you liked it, I would adore you with all my heart by leaving a comment, but constructive!

[Edited] Thank you very much to all of the reviews so far, it meant a lot 3

Con amor, Nika :)


End file.
